


Vorkosigan Saga Timeline Project

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Tel's Resources, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A timeline through Cryoburn, starting with Ezar's birth and building off some of the work I did on Wikia. This is a best-fit timeline, since the various vague references cannot be made to line up in a completely precise manner (in particular, Piotr's age gets nudged a little). If anyone has any questions, I'm happy to discuss the whys and wherefores of any of the placements.</p><p>The Barrayaran year begins the day after the major holiday of Winterfair, which is the mid-winter solstice. Seasons are for Barrayar's northern continent.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vorkosigan Saga Timeline Project

**Author's Note:**

> A timeline through Cryoburn, starting with Ezar's birth and building off some of the work I did on Wikia. This is a best-fit timeline, since the various vague references cannot be made to line up in a completely precise manner (in particular, Piotr's age gets nudged a little). If anyone has any questions, I'm happy to discuss the whys and wherefores of any of the placements.
> 
> The Barrayaran year begins the day after the major holiday of Winterfair, which is the mid-winter solstice. Seasons are for Barrayar's northern continent.

The index point for this timeline [ **0** ] is the birth year of Ezar Vorbarra. The end of the Time of Isolation is somewhere vaguely around here.

  
**1**

Birth of Piotr Vorkosigan.

**5**

Birth of Amor Klyeuvi.

**9**

Prince Xav Vorbarra sent to Beta Colony. (posited)

**13**

Vorloupulous conviction/Cetagandans invade Barrayar (approximate, could be up to a couple years later).

**19**

Amor Klyeuvi and Piotr Vorkosigan begin fighting for the resistance.

**22**

Destruction of Vorkosigan Vashnoi. (posited)

Death of Piotr Vorkosigan's father. (posited)

**23**

Piotr Vorkosigan appointed general by Dorca Vorbarra.

Ezar Vorbarra becomes Piotr Vorkosigan's military apprentice.(posited)

**29**

Piotr Vorkosigan marries Olivia Vorbarra.

**30**

Piotr Vorkosigan's older son born.

**33**

End of First Cetagandan War (approximate).

Aral Vorkosigan born.

**35**

Aral Vorkosigan's first wife born.

**42**

Cordelia Vorkosigan born.

**43**

Padma Vorpatril born.

**44**

Yuri Vorbarra's death squads assassinate most descendants of Dorca Vorbarra, except eleven-year-old Aral Vorkosigan, Prince Xav Vorbarra, and the very young Padma Vorpatril. Ezar Vorbarra raises his banner against Emperor Yuri, supported by Piotr Vorkosigan and Xav Vorbarra.

**46**

Dismemberment of Yuri Vorbarra.

Ezar Vorbarra, having married Yuri's sister during the civil war, becomes undisputed Emperor of Barrayar.

Serg Vorbarra born.

**49**

Evon Vorhalas born.

**51**

Aral Vorkosigan is commissioned as an Imperial officer.

**53**

Alys Vorpatril born.

**53**

Aral Vorkosigan is married to his first wife.

**55**

Aral Vorkosigan kills two lovers of his wife in duels. His wife allegedly commits suicide with a plasma arc.

**58**

Pierre Vorrutyer born.

End of Aral Vorkosigan's affair with Ges Vorrutyer.

**59**

Carl Vorhalas born.

**61**

Karian Mutiny.

Aral Vorkosigan captains his first ship.

**67**

David Galen born.

**68**

Aral Vorkosigan promoted to some degree of Admiral.

Donna Vorrutyer born.

Marriage of Prince Serg and Kareen.

**71**

Approximate date of the Komarr invasion and Solstice Massacre

**72**

Gregor Vorbarra born in the autumn

**76**

Cordelia Naismith is captured by Aral Vorkosigan on the planet later to be known as Sergyar.

Mutiny on the General Vorkraft suppressed. Cordelia Naismith escapes and returns to Beta Colony.

Approximately eleven months before Ezar Vorbarra's death, Ezar Vorbarra, Captain Negri, and Aral Vorkosigan plot the death of Prince Serg on Barrayar.

Cordelia Naismith turns 34.

Invasion of Escobar and Beta-Barrayaran War.

**77**

Cordelia Naismith is repatriated to Beta after becoming a POW a little over four months after beginning of war.

Cordelia Naismith leaves Beta and arrives on Barrayar.

Birth of Elena Bothari.

Death and funeral of Ezar Vorbarra, age 77. Accession of Emperor Gregor. Beginning of Vorkosigan Regency.

Emperor's Birthday in the autumn over three months after Elena Bothari's birthday: Gregor Vorbarra turns 5.

Soltoxin assassination attempt on Aral Vorkosigan. Cordelia Vorkosigan is poisoned. Miles Naismith Vorkosigan is transferred to a uterine replicator six months after Elena Bothari's birthday [born].

Attempted coup of Commodore Count Vidal Vordarian before Winterfair.

Death of Captain Negri.

Vidal Vordarian declares himself Emperor.

Death of Padma Vorpatril. Birth of Ivan Vorpatril.

Cordelia Vorkosigan mounts raid on the Imperial Residence to rescue her son.

Death of Kareen Vorbarra and Vidal Vordarian. End of Vordarian Pretendership.

**78**

Marriage of Lieutenant Clement Koudelka and Ludmilla Droushnakovi one month after Winterfair.

Miles Vorkosigan emerges from uterine replicator five months after he was transferred to it.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 1.

**81**

Approximate beginning of Komarr Revolt

**83**

Approximate end of Komarr Revolt.

Delia Koudelka born.

**84**

Enrique Borgos born.

Mark Vorkosigan born.

**85**

Taura born.

**87**

Sergyar open for civilian colonization at or before this date.

**88**

Kareen Koudelka born.

**92**

Emperor's Birthday: Gregor Vorbarra turns 20. End of Vorkosigan Regency.

**93**

Gregor Vorbarra graduates from Imperial Service Academy

Duv Galeni enters Imperial Service Academy

**94**

Gregor Vorbarra ends his year of space duty.

Gregor Vorbarra turns 22.

**95**

Elena Bothari turns 18.

Miles Vorkosigan fails Imperial Service Academy entrance exams in early autumn

Death of Piotr Vorkosigan. Aral Vorkosigan becomes Count Vorkosigan.

Ivan Vorpatril enters Imperial Service Academy.

Miles Vorkosigan leaves for Beta Colony, beginning the process that will eventually lead to the formation of the Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 18.

**96**

End of Tau Verde Ring war.

Trial and acquittal of Miles Vorkosigan in late winter or early spring. Vorkosigan gains entrance to Imperial Service Academy.

Pym sworn as Vorkosigan armsman.

Duv Galeni graduates from Imperial Service Academy.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 19.

**98**

Miles Vorkosigan graduates from the Imperial Service Academy at Midsummer and takes oath as an officer.

On leave immediately afterwards, Miles Vorkosigan acts as his father's Voice in judging an infanticide case in Silvy Vale.

Miles Vorkosigan is assigned to Kyril Island as Weather Officer. Ivan Vorpatril is assigned to Ops.

Emperor's Birthday: Gregor Vorbarra turns 26.

Mutiny on Kyril Island.

**99**

Nikki Vorsoisson born.

Admiral Naismith retakes the Dendarii fleet from Yuan Oser. Hegen Hub Alliance drives Cetagandans out of Vervain.

Miles Vorkosigan is promoted to lieutenant in early spring.

**100**

Miles Vorkosigan and Ivan Vorpatril go on a diplomatic mission to Cetaganda a short time before their twenty-third birthdays (likely Barrayaran summer).

Cetagandans invade Marilac (approximate date).

Admiral Naismith delegates Elli Quinn to investigate the mystery of Terran-C.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 23.

**101**

Admiral Naismith rescues Dr. Hugh Canaba, Taura, and the quaddie Nicol from Jackson's Whole.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 24.

**102**

Dagoola IV breakout in approximately mid-December, Earth Common Era.

Summer on Earth. Miles Vorkosigan meets his brother Mark and helps thwart a Komarran plot against the Imperium.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 25.

**103**

Miles Vorkosigan returns to Barrayar with Elli Quinn to have his arm bones replaced.

**105**

Rene Vorbretten marries.

**106**

Miles Vorkosigan dies on Jackson's Whole rescuing his brother sometime during the Barrayaran summer.

Mark Vorkosigan turns 22

Mark Vorkosigan arrives on Barrayar.

Aral Vorkosigan has a heart attack.

Emperor's Birthday: Gregor Vorbarra turns 34.

Miles Vorkosigan is cryo-revived and escapes Jackson's Whole with the help of his brother. Death of Baron Ry Ryoval.

Cordelia, Aral, Miles, and Mark Vorkosigan attend the Winterfair Ball together.

**107**

Aral and Cordelia Vorkosigan appointed Viceroy and Vicereine of Sergyar.

Mark Vorkosigan and Kareen Koudelka attend school on Beta Colony.

Lucas Haroche is asked to take on Miles Vorkosigan as his second at Midsummer.

Miles Vorkosigan falsifies a report to Simon Illyan, and is recalled to Barrayar, returning in early autumn.

Laisa Toscane meets Gregor Vorbarra.

Miles Vorkosigan is fired.

Miles Vorkosigan turns 30.

Simon Illyan's memory chip breaks down.

As an Imperial Auditor, Miles Vorkosigan arrests General Lucas Haroche for treason.

Miles Vorkosigan is retroactively promoted to captain.

Gregor Vorbarra and Laisa Toscane are betrothed at the beginning of the Winterfair season.

Miles Vorkosigan is appointed Eighth Imperial Auditor just before Winterfair.

**108**

Roic is sworn as Vorkosigan Armsman in winter.

Elli Quinn becomes Admiral of the Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet.

Nikki Vorsoisson turns 9.

Imperial Auditors Vorkosigan and Vorthys uncover a Komarran plot against the Barrayaran Imperium. Miles Vorkosigan meets Ekaterin Vorsoisson.

Rene Vorbretten retains his Countship, and Dono Vorrutyer, formerly Donna Vorrutyer, inherits his brother Pierre's seat. Miles Vorkosigan and Ekaterin Vorsoisson are engaged.

Gregor Vorbarra and Laisa Toscane are married at Midsummer.

Duv Galeni and Delia Koudelka are married.

Princess Olivia hijacking.

**109**

Miles Vorkosigan and Ekaterin Vorsoisson are married the day after Winterfair.

**110**

Miles Vorkosigan and his wife start their first children in their uterine replicators day after Winterfair.

Honeymoon of Miles and Ekaterin Vorkosigan.

Miles Vorkosigan solves bioweapons crisis in Quaddiespace and prevents open war between Barrayar and Cetaganda.

Aral Alexander Vorkosigan and Helen Natalia Vorkosigan are born in the fall.

**111**

Ivan travels to Komarr.

**113**

Elizabeth Vorkosigan born.

**115**

Death of Taura.

Taura Vorkosigan born late in the year.

**116**

Miles Vorkosigan turns 39.

Miles travels to Kibou-daini.

Death of Aral Vorkosigan.


End file.
